the life of shinobi friends
by ukitake1975
Summary: its is about hawkeye in mash going to train over in the hidden leaf village and tran and he meats this guy named kakashi hatake and later in the story kakashe gets killed and he has to deal with it and then hawkeye dies then bj has to deal with his death


*some will live and some will die but a true shinobi is not measured by how they live but by what they did before their death*

Quote by master Jiraiya form Naruto

I don't know any Naruto stuff or any of the M*A*S*H stuff so enjoy!

The story starts now

Three years before

Hawkeye: hi my name is Hawkeye Pearce

Kakashi: hello my name hatake Kakashi. Pearce sounds like an American name what are you doing all the way over here.

Hawkeye: will I came over here to train

Kakashi: hay you want to be friends

Hawkeye: shure

*present day*

Hawkeye: hay colonel did anything come in the mail for me

Colonel: yah here

Hawkeye: *reads the letter* o my god no Kakashi!

Colonel: what is it Hawkeye

Hawkeye leaves the tent

BJ: hay what's wrong Hawkeye

Hawkeye: it's this letter

BJ: what does it say?

Hawkeye: one of my closet friends just died * Hawkeye's eyes tear up*

BJ: who?

Hawkeye: hatake Kakashi

BJ sites next's to Hawkeye

Hawkeye: um can you leave I just want to be alone

BJ: shure

BJ runs in to the colonel

Colonel: hay BJ do you know what's wrong with Hawkeye?

BJ: yah one of his friends died yesterday

Burns: hay Hawkeye

Silence

BJ: burns can I talk to you

Burns: what's wrong with Hawkeye?

BJ: one of his closest friends just died yesterday and he is taking it really hard

*later*

Burns: what was that?

Hawkeye walks in

Burns pulls out his gun shuts Hawkeye

Hawkeye: AH AH AH AH!

BJ: what the hell burns are you trying to kill him

Everybody walks over

Colonel: what happened

BJ: burns shot Hawkeye damn it went in to his lung

Colonel: what let me look ok let get him in to pre OP NOW!

BJ: if Hawkeye dies burns I will kill you my self

BJ goes in to help the colonel

BJ: there the bolts out

Colonel: well that's good

Margret: here we will take him out of here

BJ: thanks

The next's day

BJ: how's Hawkeye

Margret: well he was breathing weirdly so we put him on a respirator he's been fine since then

Hawkeye starts screaming

BJ: Margret checks the IV's fast

Margret: there fine

BJ: check his hart

Margret: no pulse

BJ: DAMN come on Hawkeye don't die on use now!

Margret: I'm starting to get a plus its getting stronger

BJ: there he's should be good for now

Colonel: how's Hawkeye

BJ: he should be fine for now

Colonel: how's Hawkeye?

BJ: he should be fine

*three weeks later*

Hawkeye starts to wake up

Hawkeye: hay what happened

BJ: you where shot through the lung by Burns

Hawkeye: o that's what happened huff huff

BJ: Margret gets the adrenalin fast

Margret: here

BJ: come on hawk

Hawkeye: AH AH AH AH!

BJ: hold on Hawkeye

Few minutes later

BJ: o my god HAWKEYE NO!

Colonel: how is Hawkeye

BJ: he he's gone he is dead

Colonel: It's ok

BJ: I don't get it I see about at least 10 kids die all the time and never cried before why now

Colonel: its because you lost someone close to you. You can watch people who mean nothing to you die but when someone close to you dies it can be hard to bare now you can see how Hawkeye felt after loosening his friend Kakashi hatake

BJ: I'm just glad that he is in a better place now

Colonel: so how are you

BJ: I don't know its just hard

Colonel: well why don't you just go and just take tomorrow off

BJ: ok

Later

Burns: hay BJ how Hawkeye

BJ: he … he is dead

Burns: what? Did I kill him?

BJ: no he was fine after the surgery but then his body went into shock we gave him some adrenalin we were pounding on his chest or 5 or 10 minutes we couldn't get him to breathe.

Burns: look please don't kill me

BJ: just leave me alone

Burns: hay what's wrong

BJ: JUST LEAVE!

BJ Is righting to his wife

BJ: hay well today is the 30th of November and today is a sad day for me well your probe asking why well I have been talking to you about Hawkeye well today or more of the fact is that he just died last night and well I am kind of sad about it well he was sad about his friend kakashi hatake he sed that he trained with him and he went to got to the bathroom and when he came back I guess that burns was asleep and then burns pulls out his gun and shot Hawkeye in the lung and he died a little after that man it is so hard. But no one here gets it they don't get why I am so sad I mean he was my best friend over here and now he is gone

Love BJ Hunnycut

BJ: hay radar could you send this to my wife

Radar: yah sure

BJ: thanks

Radar: hay but shouldn't you be in pre op we got a bunch of wounded

BJ: no the carnal told me to take the day off

Radar: hay where is Hawkeye?

BJ: um he got killed * BJ's eyes start to water up* excuse me!

Radar: yah sure

Later

Carnal: hay Radar have you seen BJ?

Radar: yah I asked him about Hawkeye and he started to cry

Carnal: aw poor guy so do you know where he went

Radar: yah I think he went to his tent

Carnal: k thanks

Carnal goes over to BJ's tent

Carnal: hay BJ how are you?

BJ: *starts crying* yah sure

Carnal: hay someone here to see you

BJ: who?

Carnal: I think she sad here name was Ashley she sad that she was a friend Hawkeyes and kakashi

BJ: ok let her in

Ashley: hay my name is Ashley hatake

BJ: hi my name is BJ hunnycut you sad you know Hawkeye and this guy kakashi

Ashley: yah kakashi was my younger step bother

BJ: oh sorry

Ashley: don't worry he is fine now

BJ: Hun?

Ashley: We have developed a type of medical ninjusue that bring people back to life

BJ: so dose that mean that you could bring Hawkeye back

Ashley: yah where is he?

BJ: over here! So can you heal him

Ashley: yah this is know problem

Ashley starts healing Hawkeye

Ashley: there that should do it

Hawkeye: un what happened

BJ: HAWKEYE!

Hawkeye: BJ but how oh Ashley Hatake so you finally fixed that new justsu

Ashley: no this is all my origal justsu

Hawkeye: wow

Ashley: and that is the half of it I can also kill people with it

Hawkeye: scary

Ashley: yah. Oh I just rember *dose summoning* kakashi wanted to see you

Kakashi: hay

Hawkeye: KAKASHI!

Ashley: oh hay BJ you have to keep that secret I could get In a lot of trouble for doing that

BJ: ok sure I don't care I got my friend back

Ashley: thanks

Few minutes later

Ashley: AH FUCK!

Kakashi: ASHLEY!

BJ: what just happened?

Kakashi: Ashley's body is weak it's been that way since she was born

Hawkeye: but that doesn't explain it

Kakashi: if she uses this juju to much her body get's week and her body just collapse the worst case samara is that she could die from over doing it

BJ: hay one question she sed that she was your step sister what happened to her?

Kakashi: well she was a member of the uchiha clan but she was born to early and her body was under developed and the clan tried to get rid of her by trying to kill her and then they thought that they would just leave her out In the middle of know where

BJ: that's tearable

Kakashi: yah but one day when my dad was coming back from a mission with my mom they found here out and brought her and she became my older sister then they found out that she had the saringon and by mistake she kill our mother I was so mad at her that day I just wanted her to go away

BJ: but you sed that she did not mean to do it

Kakashi: yes I was just a little kid but then I took a good look at my older sister and realizing that she was really weak and that she didn't mean to kill our mother her body was so week that when she got her saringon my mother could tell that the saringon was over whelming her and the saringon came with all this power and well she jumped next to her to stop it from hurting me and my dad and got Ashley's chakra levels back to normal after that we had to take Ashley and my mother to the hospital they told us that Ashley had stableized and the sad part was that my mother had died protecting me and my dad

BJ: oh my god kakashi

Kakashi: yah I know but the thing is since her body was so week and the saringon takes a lot of power to use her body just went crazy and she couldn't help it.

BJ: well is she going to be ok? O_0

Kakashi: yah she just needs to rest

The end


End file.
